Яндере-чан (Аяно Аиши)/Иллюстрации
=Иллюстрации= ---- Firstyandere.png|Первый официальный промо арт (Яндере версия). Yandere_Dev_Profile_Pic.png|Картинка профиля YandereDev'a. Файл:CyKOsNFUQAAK5S-.jpg|Иллюстрации Яндере-чан в виде тренера покемонов из Twitter'а YandereDev'а, сделанная kjech. Файл:C68K0A5XEAIjzTv.jpg|Яндере-чан в начале свидания с Сенпаем. Блогпосты Yanderechantiny.png|Аяно в посте о третьей годовщине игры. Aishi_Ayano.png|Аяно в посте о четвёртой годовщине игры. Aishi_Yanagi.png|Яндере-кун в посте о четвёртой годовщине игры. АяноАиши.png|Аяно в посте о пятой годовщине игры. NOMOREEMAILSbetter.png|Яндере-чан просит людей только сообщать об ошибках через E-Mail. ChibiYandereChanSTOP.png|Чиби Яндере-чан говорит "Стоп" для тех, кто посылает YandereDev'у глупые электронные письма в "Please Stop" блогпосте. 2SmNt.gif|Отсылка на мем в блогпосте об обновлении 15/03/2019. 2V9nC.gif|Аяно в блогпосте о билде 1 июля 2019 года. Официальный сайт Dere1.png|Яндере-чан держит письмо.http://yanderesimulator.com/ Yan2.png|Окровавленная Яндере-чан.http://yanderesimulator.com/ Apology.png|Яндере-чан извиняется.http://yanderesimulator.com/contact/ Crossed.png|Яндере-чан скрестила руки.http://yanderesimulator.com/contact/ Happyyan.png|Старая версия c веселой Яндере-чан.http://yanderesimulator.com/contact/ Happyver2.png|Текущая версия с веселой Яндере-чан.http://yanderesimulator.com/contact/ Suspicious.png|Старая версия с подозрительной Яндере-чан.http://yanderesimulator.com/contact/ Suspiciousver2.png|Текущая версия с подозрительной Яндере-чан.http://yanderesimulator.com/contact/ Angry.png|Текущая версия злой Яндере-чан.http://yanderesimulator.com/contact/ Файл:Violentold.png|Старая версия со злой Яндере-чан.http://yanderesimulator.com/contact/ Violentver2.png|Текущая версия с яростной Яндере-чан.http://yanderesimulator.com/contact/ Yan-chan_normal_(1).png|"Дере" версия Яндере-чан.http://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ Yandere-chan-bloody.png|"Ян" версия Яндере-чан.http://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ Business.png|Если выбрать вариант "I have a business inquiry/proposition" в разделе "Contact" http://yanderesimulator.com/characters/. No.jpg|При попытке перейти на страницу, которой не существует (error 404) =Иллюстрации из видео YandereDev'a= ---- E-mails, Volunteers, and Progress - Part 1 UpsetYandereDev.jpg|Таймкод. SadYandereDev.jpg|Просит прощения. bloody_animated.png|Яндере-чан после того, как в шутку нажала SNAP. I Want My Senpai Back Fds-0.png|Грустная Яндере-чан, когда люди говорят, что они не видели Сенпая. AskingPeopleYandere-chan.png|Яндере-чан спрашивает учеников, видели ли они Сенпая. Screenshot_(21).png Screenshot_(23).png RunningYandere-chan.png|Яндере-чан бежит, чтобы найти Сенпая. Yandere-chanAngryAtOsana.png|Яндере-чан обвиняет Осану в краже Сенпая. Yandere-chanHuggingSenpai.png|Яндере-чан обнимает Сенпая. Yandere-chan Is Coming To Town - A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol Christmas2.jpg You're A Mean One, Yandere-chan Файл:2mxiN.jpg|Яндере-чан с Сенпаем. "Дере" версия. Файл:2mxef.jpg|Яндере-чан с Сенпаем. "Ян" версия. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder - A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol YanChanCorpses1.png|Яндере-чан с несколькими трупами. YanChanCorpses2.png YanChanCorpses3.png Yandere-ChanAdmiresSenpai.png|Яндере-чан восхищается Сенпаем. Yandere-chanYandereFace.png|Яндере-чан делает "Яндере-лицо". Rival-chanYandere-chan.png|Яндере-чан преследует Соперницу-чан. CorneredRivalChan.jpg|Яндере-чан загоняет в тупик Соперницу-чан. Goodbye, rivalchan.jpg|Яндере-чан приближается к Сопернице-чан. Justkillher.png|Яндере-чан разворачивает лицо Соперницы-чан к себе. SmilingYanChan.png|Яндере-чан улыбается. StabRivalChanYanChan1.png|Яндере-чан пытается ударить ножом Соперницу-чан. StabRivalChanYanChan2.png|Яндере-чан ранит ножом Соперницу-чан. KokonaYandere-chan1.png|Яндере-чан пытается напасть на Кокону Харуку. KokonaYandere-chan2.png|Яндере-чан с мёртвой Коконой. OsanaSenpai2.png|Яндере-чан пытается напасть на Осану с топором. OsanaYandere-chan.png|Яндере-чан с мёртвой Осаной. OsanaSenpai3.png|Яндере-чан обнимает Сенпая. Senpai Love Me - A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol RelaxYan-chan.png SnowAngel.png TaroOsanaAyano.png RipOsana-chan.png Вокно1.png Cute_Ayano.png Scary_Ayano.png Плоскогубцы_.png Вокно2.png Cute_Yan-chan.png Photos.png Cute_Yandere-chan.png Good_luck,_Ayano.png Ayanosdreams.png YandereFace.png Вокно3.png Копаем.png Вокно5.png Минус_Мегами-чан.png Вокно4.png Run,Taro.png Ку-ку.png Кудасобрался.png Дайобниму.png Стесняется.png Яндере._Просто_Яндере_.png Миленько,_да.png Печенька.png Аяно_с_ножиком.png Вокно6.png Вокно7.png Аяно_что_ты_делаешь.png Засекундудоheartbroken.png Jingle Bells - A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol Stalker_.png Tsunderechan.png Нетрожьсенпая.png ТеньАяно.png Shadow.png Страшна1.png Страшна2.png Весело4.png Весело5.png PoorOka.png Весело1.png Весело2.png Весело3.png Ян-чан..png PoorAsu.png TaroAreYouOk?.png Dangerous1.png Dangerous2.png RipAmai.png Taro_and_Kizana.png Yan-chan..png Stalker2.png Обернись2.png СюрпризКизана-чан.png Весело6.png Весело7.png Сколько.png Можно.png Скринить.png Это.png Несчастное_.png Видео.png Уже.png Надоело.png Мечты.png Удобненько.png Сновамечты.png ♡♡♡.png Свадьбасвадьба.png Кольцакольца.png Мило.png Немило.png Угроза1.png Угроза2.png Угроза3.png Весело8.png Весело9.png Весело10.png ЯвижуКокону.png Таронепаникуй.png Дадаонтвой.png Fingerprints, Gloves, and Framing in Yandere Simulator InnocentYandereChan.png|Яндере-чан изображает невинность. Promo Concept YandereChanheartbroken.png|Яндере-чан видит как Сенпаю признается в любви "Соперница". AngryheartbrokenYanderechan.png Bringingoutaknif.png|Яндере-чан достает свой скрытый нож. Yanderechanattackingarival.png Yanderechanstillstabbingarival.png|Яндере-чан бьёт ножом "Соперницу". Senpaitryingtostopyanderechan.png|Сенпай собирается остановить Яндере-чан. SenpaiGrabbingYandereChan.png|Сенпай захватывает руку Яндере-чан. YandereChangrabbingsenpai.png|Яндере-чан хватает Сенпая. ThrowingSenpai.png|Яндере-чан бросает Сенпая. YandereChanstabprepare.png|Яндере-чан собирается ударить ножом "Соперницу". StabYandereChanRival.png|Яндере-чан наносит удар "Сопернице". MadYandereChanStab.png|Яндере-чан в безумии. ABloodiedYandereChanStab.png|Окровавленная Яндере-чан. AdvancingTowardsSenpai.png|Яндере-чан приближается к Сенпаю. CloseupwithSenpai.png|Яндере-чан смотрит с восхищением на Сенпая. StrokeFace.png|Яндере-чан гладит лицо Сенпая окровавленной рукой. StabSenpaiSmile.png|Яндере-чан с улыбкой ранит Сенпая. StabKiss.png|Яндере-чан целует раненного Сенпая. Destiny.png|Яндере-чан осознаёт свои действия. StabOwnNeck.png|Яндере-чан ранит себя. DeadYandereRivalSenpai.png|Трупы Яндере-чан, "Соперницы" и Сенпая. DeadInColour.png|Цветная версия. Club Benefits in Yandere Simulator Jhg.png|Яндере-чан пилотирует небольшого меха-робота. Raising the Strength Stat KillKok.png|Яндере-чан и мёртвая Кокона Харука. DragKok1.jpeg|Яндере-чан тащит труп Коконы. YandereExhausted.png|Яндере-чан утомлена после перетаскивания трупа. WeakYandere.jpeg|Яндере-чан с очень небольшим количеством силы. MediumYandere.jpeg|Яндере-чан набирает силу. StrongYandere.jpg|Яндере-чан с большим количеством силы. HeartbrokeDrawing.jpeg|Яндере-чан с разбитым сердцем. Indestructable Rival NeckFail.jpeg|Яндере-чан безуспешно пытается нанести удар Сопернице-чан. Chainfail.jpeg|Яндере-чан безуспешно пытается убить Соперницу-чан бензопилой. TreeFail.jpeg|Яндере-чан безуспешно пытается раздавить Соперницу-чан деревом. Let's Examine Hitman Yandere-chan,Hitman.png|Яндере-чан берёт заметки от Агента 47. Bucket-Based Murder in Yandere Simulator SenpaiNoticeAyano.png|Сенпай заметил Яндере-чан. StudentsNoticeAyano.png|Яндере-чан заметили несколько учеников. AngryTeacher.png|Рино Фука заметила Яндере-чан. AyanoThrowWater.png|Яндере-чан обливает Кокону водой. AyanoThrowBlood.png|Яндере-чан обливает Кокону кровью. Indestructible Rival 2 fight.PNG fight1.PNG fight2.PNG fight3.PNG fight4.PNG fight5.PNG fight6.PNG fight7.PNG fight8.PNG fight9.PNG fight10.PNG fight11.PNG fight12.PNG fight13.PNG fight14.PNG fight15.PNG fight16.PNG fight17.PNG fight18.PNG fight19.PNG fight20.PNG fight21.PNG fight22.PNG fight34.PNG fight35.PNG fight36.PNG fight37.PNG fight38.PNG fight39.PNG fight40.PNG fight42.PNG fight43.PNG fight44.PNG fight45.PNG fight46.PNG fight59.PNG fight60.PNG fight61.PNG fight62.PNG fight63.PNG fight64.PNG fight65.PNG fight66.PNG How Sanity Affects Murder in Yandere Simulator Combat.png|Яндере-чан против Осоро Шидесу. Osana Progress, Framerate Improvement, and Pose Mode Capture-20161016-154158.png New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator: "Mission Mode" Ayano Info.jpg|Яндере-чан с Инфо-чан. Yandere beach 1.jpg Yandere beach 2.jpg Yandere beach 3.jpg Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update Яндерка за компом.png|Яндере-чан сидит за ноутбуком. Файл:SinisterYanChan.png|Яндере-чан на фоне сломанной Осаны. January Osana Progress Report - Part 1 Файл:Third_person_by_zakurarain-dau4m8o.jpg|Яндере-чан подходит сзади к Осане с ножом. Does Yandere Simulator really need a small town? Файл:2oboY.png|Яндере-чан скидывает Осану в океан. Файл:Meaturmum.png|Яндере-чан наблюдает за Сенпаем и Соперницей-чан. Файл:Iwishmcdonaldswaslikethis.png|Яндере-чан в качестве официантки. Файл:Yanmaid.png|Яндере-чан в качестве горничной. Файл:TRAINNNN.png|Яндере-чан толкает Осану перед поездом. Файл:Sostealthy.png|Яндере-чан сталкерит за Сенпаем и "Соперницей". Announcing a partnership with tinyBuild! Файл:YanTiny.jpg|Яндере-чан и с воплощением компании tinyBuild. The Origin of Midori Gurin Midori_Origins_-_10.png Musumka.png|Мусуме Роншаку делает селфи. Musumka2.png|Мусуме увидела труп Соры Сосуке и окровавленную Яндере-чан. Musumka3.png|Мусуме делает фото убийства, привлекая внимание Яндере-чан. Musumka4.png|Мусуме убегает. The Reason Yandere-chan Lacks Emotions First_encounter_by_mulberrydreamer-dbcmbk8.png|Сенпай и Яндере-чан. Файл:2_-_No_Emotions.png|Яндере-чан сидит у окна. Yandere-chan's Childhood Файл:Childyanderechan.png|Яндере-чан в детстве. Файл:Aishifamily.png|Мать, отец и Яндере-чан. Файл:YanderechanandRyoba.png|Риоба и Яндере-чан. Файл:KuuyanandMidori.png|Куу Дере, Яндере-чан и Мидори играют. Файл:Spyingonsenpai.png|Яндере-чан и Сенпай. Manipulating Students in Yandere Simulator Screenshot_20190624-164323.jpg Screenshot_20190624-164329.jpg Yandere Simulator March 2019 Progress Report Screenshot_20190624-171105.jpg Screenshot_20190624-171144.jpg Light Music Club and Guidance Counselor in Yandere Simulator Screenshot_20190629-135220.jpg Star-Crossed Lovers - Yandere Simulator Credits Music Screenshot_20190629-205836.jpg Screenshot_20190629-205843.jpg Screenshot_20190629-205847.jpg Screenshot_20190629-205855.jpg Screenshot_20190629-205932.jpg Screenshot_20190629-205936.jpg Screenshot_20190629-205943.jpg Screenshot_20190629-205956.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210001.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210006.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210009.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210013.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210021.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210028.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210033.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210036.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210049.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210055.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210110.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210116.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210123.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210134.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210156.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210218.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210202.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210225.jpg New Delinquents in Yandere Simulator якудза и яндеречан.PNG|Якудза и Яндере-чан. July 2016 Progress Report яндере-чан и кот1нок.PNG яндере-чани4554котенок.PNG еааеа.PNG Revealing the Identity of the Mysterious Obstacle in Yandere Simulator mo.PNG 43.PNG erer.PNG Категория:Иллюстрации Категория:Изображения Яндере-чан